


Feels Like Summer

by cavlarycaptain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Of course things aren't going to go to plan, Steve and Billy work for rival ice cream shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavlarycaptain/pseuds/cavlarycaptain
Summary: “You know I don’t see how you have time to work between all the time you spend insulting me.” Steve says, adjusting his cap. Billy puts his hand over his chest, mocking hurt.“Stevie that hurts. I’m not here to insult you, just subtly make you feel bad about your life.” Billy says.





	Feels Like Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I said that one of these days I will write a one shot that's not over 1000 words. Today is NOT that day. Enjoy :)
> 
> Quick disclaimer : It's not lost on me that Billy Hargrove is a racist bully, but in this, like most of my stories, Billy is non-canonical in the sense that he got the help he needed and worked towards becoming a better person. In no way am I writing off how he actually was in season 2, because let's face it, he was horrible.

“Robin it’s too damn hot.” Steve says, adjusting his uniform. He catches a glance of himself in the reflection of the ice cream cooler and can’t help but roll his eyes. It may be company policy but this hat does absolutely nothing for his hair.

“Well then it’s such a great thing that we sell ice cream.” Robin says while wiping down the same table for the second time that day. A lack of customers may make bad for business but it also makes for a clean shop.

“Sell seems like a strong word.” Steve says glancing around the empty store. Robin glances around too and winces.

“Yeah, you might have a point there.” She says before walking to the register and picking up a stack of papers. “Which is exactly why you’re going to go outside and give out these fliers.” She says as she pushes the fliers into Steve’s chest.

“Robin, I just said it’s too,”

“Damn hot, yes I know Steve, the least we can do is try to strum up some business.” Robin says as she sits on the counter. Steve looks outside the big glass window at the business across the street and stares at the opposing ice cream shop.

“It’s that new place across the street; they’re taking all of our business.” Steve says as he glares at Summer Bummer Ice Cream, a surf themed ice cream shop that just moved in a month ago. While their time in Hawkins has been short, they’re already the hottest, well technically the coldest, thing in town.

“Well I’m sure their “authentic” surfer dude standing out in front isn’t helping,” Robin says, nodding towards the worker who’s handing out fliers. Steve can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“What’s so special about Billy Hargrove anyways?” Steve asks, the stack of papers still in his hand.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s the hair?” Robin says and Steve can’t help but sigh.

“What have I been saying Robin, the hat, it’s covering up my hair, my”

“Best feature, yeah yeah yeah, I know Steve, but you know it’s company policy. Now will you please go hand out those fliers, unless _you_ want to clean the bat-.” Robin begins but Steve’s already out the door before she can finish her sentence.

He walks outside, hand outstretched above his eyes blocking the sun and that’s when he hears him.

“Is that you Harrington?” Billy says, smirking before blowing a bubble with his gum. He’s wearing nothing put a pair of red swim trunks, flip flops, and sunglasses; and he’s holding a stack of fliers in his hands.

“How are things going at the Scoop Troop?” Billy asks as he hands a couple fliers to two passing girls. They both blush as he smiles at them and they quickly dash away.

“Scoops Ahoy, Billy; it says it right there.” Steve says as he points above him at the white sign that says Scoops Ahoy in cherry red paint. Billy raises his sunglasses and squints his eyes.

“Oh would you look at that, it does.” Billy says, smirking at Steve once again.

Steve’s about to respond when he sees group of girls about to walk by him so he decides to turn on the charm. If anything, it’s to prove a point to Billy Hargrove that he’s not the only one who can sell ice cream. Why he cares so much about what Billy Hargrove thinks of him is another mystery in itself. 

“Hey ladies,” Steve says as he stops the girls on the sidewalk. “Yes it’s me, Steve “The Hair” Harrington and I want to,”

“Hey Billy!” One of the girls yells across the street, cutting Steve off entirely. “Are dressed you a life guard again today?” She asks him as she and her friends begin to cross the street and talk to Billy; Steve still stood there with a handful of fliers in his hand.

“Not today ladies, just a classic surfer guy who just finished catching some waves.” Billy says as he does a hang ten and the girls giggle, both of which Steve rolls his eyes to. “Caught a seven footer today.”

“Oh wow.” One of the girls says as she twirls her hair around her finger. Steve watches on and can’t help but be annoyed because how is he supposed to compete with a shirtless Billy Hargrove?

“You know, some of us were going to catch a movie tomorrow, if you know, you wanted to join us.” One of the girls asks, hopeful. Billy gives her a small smile and even Steve can tell it’s not genuine. 

“Sorry ladies, afraid I’ve got to work all day tomorrow.” Billy says, shrugging his shoulders. Steve can see the girls visibly deflate in reaction to Billy’s rejection.

“Are you sure you can’t take a break?” One of the girls ask and Billy shakes his head.

“I’m a man that’s married to his work.” Billy says and the girls look at each other and look like they resign to the rejection.

“Well, alright, maybe next time.” The girls say as they start to walk away from him. “Bye Billy, bye Sean.” One of the girls screams across the street. 

“It’s Steve,” Steve says weakly knowing it’s a lost cause.

A gust of wind appears out of nowhere and proceeds to take most of Steve’s fliers with it. He lets out an elongated albeit dramatic sigh and starts to bend over to pick them up.

“Don’t let ‘em get you down Stevie.” Steve looks up and sees Billy walking towards him and bend down to help him pick up the rest of the fliers. “You’ll get ‘em one of these days.”

“I don’t even want them,” Steve says under his breath, “I’m just trying to sell some damn ice cream.” He notices Billy pause and begin to pick up the fliers again.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll finally get to go on a date.” Billy says, poking more fun at Steve. Steve snatches the fliers out of Billy’s hand.

“I’ve been on plenty of dates, thank you very much.” Steve says, quickly looking away from Billy so he’s not able to catch the lie.

“Seriously?” Billy asks with a light laugh. “That “Steve “The Hair” Harrington” has actually worked before?” Billy says staring at Steve’s sailor cap.

“You know I don’t see how you have time to work between all the time you spend insulting me.” Steve says, adjusting his cap. Billy puts his hand over his chest, mocking hurt.

“Stevie that hurts. I’m not here to insult you, just subtly make you feel bad about your life.” Billy jokes and Steve lets out a sigh again. Billy’s eyes soften and he looks at Steve. 

“Seriously Steve, don’t worry about them, they’re just a couple of airheads that are probably already talking to the next guy down the block. They don’t know a good guy when they see him.” Billy says and Steve can’t believe it. He’s being comforted by _the_ Billy Hargrove. A strange feeling starts to pool in the pit of his stomach. 

“Besides, a guy like you who scoops ice cream? Means you must be pretty good with your hands.” Billy says as he stares at Steve’s hands and yep, that feeling is still there. He slowly starts feeling warmer, and consciously blames it on the rising Hawkins heat and not on Billy Hargrove.

“Guess I can’t blame them.” Steve finally responds. “It’s hard not be distracted by the good looking, bare chested guy across the street who just swam a, what was it, a seven footer?” Steve jokes, slightly hesitant about the subtle compliment.

“A whole seven footer, Steve, it was insane.” Billy says, playing along. “You wouldn’t believe it, Steve.” Billy says, smiling.

“Steve!” Robin yells, opening the door and calling his name. “Boss called, said we can go ahead and close up shop for the day.” She lets the door close behind her and Steve and Billy look at each other.

“Well looks like all awkwardly good things must come to an end.” Steve says, taking off his cap.

“Can’t believe you’re leaving me all on my lonesome, Harrington. Who else is going to listen to my outrageous surfer stories?”

“Well, you know, I work tomorrow too and unless I’m, I don’t know, invited to a movie or something, I’ll be here.” Steve says and Billy let out a soft laugh.

“Same time tomorrow?” Steve asks and Billy smiles. Steve can tell it’s genuine. 

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me kinda wants to continue with this and make a chaptered story based on it because I ended up loving this idea but idk. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> If you haven't yet, feel free to check out my chapter fic [Where Angels Fear to Tread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081780). It's a 1960s au and I'm having so much fun writing it. It'll probably be the only writing I'll focus on for a little while because it's kind of a slow burn.
> 
> Please feel free to send me prompts or requests through my [tumblr](https://cavlarycvptain.tumblr.com)!


End file.
